1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Background
A light emitting device may include, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) including a semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light.
The light emitting diode is an element which converts an electrical signal into ultraviolet light or visible light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and is used in electric home appliances, remote controllers, electronic display boards, indicators, and various automatic machinery. LEDs are now finding an increasingly wide range of applications.
In generally, a small-sized LED is being produced as a surface mount device for direct mounting on a printed circuit board (PCB), and thus an LED lamp used as a display element is being developed as a surface mount device. Such a surface mount device may serve as a replacement for conventional simple lamps, and is used as a light indicator emitting light of various colors, a letter indicator and an image indicator.
As the application range of LEDs has been increased, as described above, brightness required by lamps in daily use, lamps for emergency signals and so on is increased and thus increase in brightness of light emitted from LEDs is important.